


Demons Don't Feel:Destiel Oneshot.

by blueberryspacekitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 02:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueberryspacekitten/pseuds/blueberryspacekitten
Summary: It's been days, and Sam's cure is finally working on his demon brother. Dean has finally expressed his feelings for Castiel. But what is it that Dean is hiding?





	Demons Don't Feel:Destiel Oneshot.

"Cas... I've always wanted to tell you. I never knew I had it inside me."  
Dean looked into his beautiful blue eyes.

It was almost dawn, and Castiel had been sitting with Dean, who was chained up on a chair under the devil's trap.  
Castiel and Sam knew that Dean had turned into a demon, and they would've done their best to get the old, humane Dean back.  
Castiel was tired and exhausted. He hadn't slept because of Dean. He wouldn't let anything hapoen to Dean. _His_ Dean.

Castiel looked up at Dean promptly and uncertainly.

"Cas, I mean it. Just let me out of this. There is so much I want to tell you..."  
Cas could see a tear roll down Dean's cheek, and he stood up.

"Dean... are you crying?" Castiel asked moving closer to Dean.

"I'm sorry Cas. For all those times I let you down. For all those times I gave up on you. Maybe I was just trying to protect you. Trying to keep the only one person who loves me for me, safe. Its been hard Cas. Not being able to tell you. Sometimes I feel it would make us stronger, but then sometimes I feel it would just make us weaker. And no matter how many times I tell myself, I can't deny it. Castiel?"

Dean looked up at Cas, as his eyes welled up with tears.

"Dean? What are you talking about?"  
Castiel moved closer to Dean.  
Dean looked up at Cas, and flashed a weak smile.

"I love you, Cas."  
Dean said softly as Cas stood frozen and yet doubtful.

"What do you mean, Dean? I love you too. We're friends, best friends and we're a team."  
Castiel said like it was obvious.

Dean's head dropped down and he shook it.

"No Cas. That's not what I meant. I love you. I want to be with you. Feel you. Hug you. Kiss you. Touch you. I want to adore you. Make you mine. Be with you forever. _In love_."

Cas froze. He certainly loved Dean. And he wanted to do everything that Dean said.

"Do you feel it Cas? What's been between us all those years? Because I do."  
Dean's cheeks were flustered and wet. His eyes were glassy and Castiel felt the need to give in.

"Dean? Is this you?" Castiel asked, dropping down to his knees and cupping Dean's face in his palms.

Dean nodded.  
"The blood thing worked Cas. Sam's ideas always work and I feel sadder and more vulnerable and more _human_." Dean scoffed. Castiel looked into his eyes.  
"I'm going to get the keys. Wait here Dean."

Castiel was as happy as could be. His Dean was finally back and he could be with him now. Castiel got up and ran to the small shelf that was a few feet away from Dean. Castiel picked up the bunch of keys and rushed to Dean.

Castiel fondled the bunch as he picked out the right key. He looked at Dean, who looked back at him soulfully. Castiel inserted the key into the lock and latched it open. A long wrap of chains fell off of Dean's body. Castiel scratched off a small chip of red paint from beneath Dean.

Dean looked at Cas readily, as if he woud devour him and give him everything.

Castiel sighed and his eyes seemed glassy.

"Dean..." Cas whispered softly.

Dean smiled and without a moments hesitation, pressed his lips onto Cas's warm lips and almost crashed his face  with Cas's. His arms wrapped tightly around Castiel's and Castiel knew nothing right now except Dean's warm touch. The pair dropped down to the ground, Dean still sobbing and Cas with his wet cheeks.  
Dean touched his forehead to Castiel's and Cas couldn't even process how happy and relieved he felt in the moment.

His lips stumbled back onto Dean's carefully, and Dean intertwined his fingers through Castiel's hair and then adjusted his hands to pull him closer.

Castiel's arms dropped down to Dean's waist as he wrapped them carefully and lovingly. Cas felt Dean's hand move towards the side of the trenchcoat and Castiel looked at Dean with love in his eyes and a smile on his lips.

"I love you Dean. I understand what you're saying and I love you so much."   
Cas gazed at Dean.

"Sorry Castiel."

Dean's face grew pale as Castiel felt a sharp sting and a horrendous pang of pain through his stomach. He looked down at his abdomen, to find a stain of blood that kept increasing. He felt his angel blade stab through his stomach and he looked up at Dean, with a disconsolate look.

He should've known.

Dean's eyes flicked from glistening green to pitch black and a smirk creeped across his face.

Castiel's love for Dean had let him overlook Dean's flaws. Castiel, his eyes and mouth wide open with horror, looked back at his stomach, and he could see Dean's hand, stained with his blood.  
Castiel felt a dark void absorbing him and his world went black. His head dropped down onto Dean's shoulder and Dean jerked the bkade out of his stomach.

After all it was Castiel who was _'always ready to bleed for the Winchesters_ '.

Dean let go of Castiel and his lifeless body dropped down onto the cold ground, in the pool of his own blood.  
Dean, although still a demon, felt a part inside him shrivel and wither and shatter and break.

What was it?

Dean hadn't anticipated the amount of pain he would have to suffer, when Sam would tell him that he, Dean Winchester, had killed Castiel.

Or the pain he couldn't tolerate when Sam would tell him that the man he killed, was the man who loved him the most, well that is if Sam would still be alive.  
  
  
  



End file.
